


you have to run before you can learn to walk again

by IsleofLesboSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I might put whiterose in like the background of this but this is mostly about Blake and Yang, bounty hunter AU, cause you know adam is an asshole, it'll just be like referenced, mostly I just wanted this to have like a fun almost wild west feel but in the canon verse, this au just sounded fun to me, tw for abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofLesboSkye/pseuds/IsleofLesboSkye
Summary: au where Yang is huntress of sorts but of the bounty hunter variety, Blake is on the run after escaping the white fang, Weiss is amassing a plan to take over SDC and put her father in jail and Ruby just wants her team to catch the bad guys. Still like Remnant in terms of the world that they are in, Blake is a faunus dust and magic exist etc. They are like early to mid twenties in age.





	1. Chapter 1

Blake picked a direction and she ran. It was towards the rising sun so east apparently. The sun was burning her eyes, particularly the one that was beginning to turn black. She kept having to wipe her nose and her hands were flaking off dried blood and sweat. Her left side was throbbing sharply. She knew what if felt like when her ribs were broken, and at least a few were indeed broken. Her left leg had a giant gash on it that she needed to cauterize as soon as she could find someplace to build a fire. Better yet an actual fireplace. 

The first place she saw looked to be a small inn and there was smoke coming out of the chimney.  
Blake had no money, no identification, and she looked exactly like the trouble that was no doubt following her. She couldn’t just walk in the front door. She could probably pry a window open though. She saw a window with a tiny balcony, she could get her weapon to catch on it and hopefully pull herself in without bleeding to death. The sun would fully illuminate the sky soon, so she needed to act fast to stay hidden. 

Yang had tracked the bastard of a fugitive she was chasing all through the night. The sun was beginning to rise on the mountains of Mistral and all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew she had to catch him first. God only knows what he will blow up next and how many people he will kill before he gets put away again. Just then her scroll buzzed and by pure luck or some other divine intervention, Weiss had seen him and bagged him. She released a very sleepy breath and walked up to the first Inn she saw. 

It had a wooden sign post that read The Outside Inn, clever as it was just outside the city. Yang always appreciated a pun.  
She walked in to the old woman at the counter and asked for a room. The old woman actively tried not to stare at how heavily armed the young huntress was. Yang flashed a badge and an ID before the innkeeper could panic further. The place was not fancy by any means but it was clean, and the woman seemed truly kind when she handed her the key. 

“Here you are honey, you look like you could use some rest. The kitchen makes decent food if you’re hungry later too.”

Yang responded with a tired smile, “Thanks”. 

She walked up the stairs and found her room, she barely noticed anything about it other than the bed. It looked cozy. Lots of pillows, a blanket that looked fuzzier than she was expected and crisp white sheets. Yang turned the deadbolt on the door and disarmed. She took off her gauntlets, the dual pistols strapped to her thighs and her jacket. She laid everything out on the desk in the right corner of the room, and sat her bag in the chair.  
She flopped onto the bed it was as inviting as she was expecting. She felt herself already falling into the clutches of exhausted sleep. 

Before she could even hope to start dreaming an uninvited guest popped in through the window. On the third floor. This would not have been the first time someone had tried to kill her but it was still rather jarring. A few things happened rather quickly. First, Yang propelled herself standing and grabbed a single pistol from the nearby desk. Second, she looked at her supposed assassin. Third, she made eye contact with her ‘assassin’ and felt true surprise for the first time in a while. Finally, she decided in an instant that this was not the time for threats and violence. The woman in from of her clearly had enough of the latter, Yang was not about to add to the former. 

She looked at the woman, a cat faunus if her ears were anything to go by. She looked like she had crawled directly out of hell, and it clawed at her as she left. Yang set her pistol back down on the desk and slowly made eye contact. This could technically still be an escaped prisoner, but her clothes, the way her eyes scattered around the room, and the amount of clearly defensive wounds she had said otherwise. 

“So here’s the deal here: I’m Yang, I’m a bounty hunter, and if you are in the trouble with the law I’ll give you only one chance to run.”

If possible the cat faunus’ eyes looked even more terrified. So no on the fugitive from the law thing. That was one thing she had going for her here. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess, and say that you are in some kind of trouble.”

The injured faunus spoke her voice was raspy but softer than yang had been expecting at the same time, “I’m Blake.”

“Well Blake, I have a med kit behind me and my sutures are shit but they will do the job. Can I help you?”

“You don’t even know me, I could be dangerous.”

“Blake. I follow dangerous for a living, let me patch you up a bit.”

Blake sighed, and after her exhalation, both women seemed to notice how big the puddle of blood had become on the floor. Blake was dizzy on her feet and would have landed face first on the ground if not for Yang’s quick catch. 

“So, I am going to take that near concussion at my feet as a yes on the help.” 

Blake could feel herself fading, there were black spots in her vision and she felt rather delirious. She would blame her delirium on her next choice of words.

“You’re strong.”

See Yang had scooped her up bridal style and was laying her down on the bed. Blake really didn't have an excuse to run her finger down Yang’s jaw but that was exactly what she did. Blake barely noticed Yang’s response she was so distracted. 

“I’m not that strong you’re just tiny, and I’m pretty sure a solid portion of your weight is now on the floor of this room.” 

Once Blake was on the bed Yang disappeared. Blake was confused until she returned with towels. Yang saw Blakes confusion and answered it.

“Innkeepers ask less questions if you don’t get blood everywhere in their rooms.”

“You know from experience.”

“Yes.”

Blake wasn’t sure what to do with that. She didn’t need to worry long though, because in the next moment she passed out.


	2. Cracked Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finishes patching up Blake and they talk a bit.

Chapter 2: Cracked Crown

 

Ready for freedom when it all comes down  
Snapping my fingers, walking around  
I'm the dusty jewel in the thrown-out crown  
-Restless Year, Ezra Furman

 

Yang checked the pulse of the woman in front of her. It was strong enough not to be of too much concern, and she could feel the puff of air out of Blake’s lips when she exhaled. There was bruising on Blakes eye well around the entire eye socket really and her nose was broken. There didn’t appear to be any blood coming from her torso. 

Yang went to make sure there was nothing more to stitch up on Blake’s torso. She took off the jacket Blake was wearing, hung it up on the desk chair, and started to peel her bloodied shirt up slowly. Yang really didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she already had been. Yang expected bruises and scratches but not this. This was years of injuries, Blake's skin was a canvas of pain. What appeared to be burn marks, bullet wounds, and knife wounds littered her form. Yang thought she had a lot of scars from her job, hazards of the trade. But this. Yang almost thought she would be sick. 

“Oh dear lords, who, no what did this to you…?” 

Yang needed to get a hold of herself. She should go down to the kitchen and get some ice. Blake had a galaxy of scars but they were not the focus. She needed to get some ice for the bruising on her ribs and face. The fact that this girl was still standing, well figuratively speaking, was nothing short of impressive. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, clenched and un-clenched her fists and went on her quest for ice.   
\--  
Blake awoke in a bed softer than she had slept in in years. She tried to sit up and it hurt like she was being stabbed everywhere. Her chest was tight, her ribs felt like they were stretched over her organs at the wrong angle. Her leg was throbbing where he had slashed it open and she reached down and did not feel the wetness of blood on her fingertips. She had been stitched up. Yang.

Where was she? Was she going to report her to to police? Yang had said she was a bounty hunter after all. Or Worse what if she was going to report to him? Blake closed her eyes and took a breath, no he doesn’t control everyone, much less beautiful humans. Regardless, Blake need to get up. She tried again to sit up, grit her teeth and barely managed to push herself into something that vaguely resembled an upright position. Her brow was already sweaty and she could feel how clammy her hands had become. Her breathing was coming in pants and it was in that very dignified moment that Yang came back in the door.   
A few things happened: Yang’s eyes met Blake's and she raised her eyebrows, Blake grimaced with wide vaguely terrified eyes, though she tried to hide it, and Yang smiled warmly. 

“Well you’re feistier than I expected. That said you really should lay back down. I don’t have many sutures left and you look like you are about to pass out again.” 

Blake un-clenched her teeth, “I’ll be fine.”

Yang put what looked like a small tray of food down on the desk, and picked up a small pouch of something. 

Yang had wiped the smile off her face and walked over to the bed where Blake was still ‘sitting’ awkwardly. 

“Alright Blake tell you what. If you can stand up and walk to that door I’ll leave you alone and get some sleep, you can do what you want. But if you can’t you let me help you ice those broken ribs of yours and you eat something. Fair?”

Blake looked over at Yang, there was mercifully no pity in her eyes. She pulled the desk chair out and sat down in a relaxed but present sort of posture. Clear focused eyes, but arms crossed and legs relaxed, knees apart.   
Blake tried to stand but her head hurt, pushing any further made her dizzy she would have fallen onto her broken nose if not for Yang-- again. Yang had her hands on her shoulders strong, steady and warm, not forceful. Blake sat down again with Yang’s aid. 

“You make it a habit of catching girls literally?”

“Just the pretty ones.”

Blake huffed a smile-laugh sort of thing, air rushed from her nose in a puff, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry reflex.” Yang might have sounded smooth but she was blushing down to her neck. Blake was pretty sure she didn’t imagine that. 

Blake lied back down, not that she had much choice as Yang gently pushed on her sternum. She used her palm and well, Blake had nearly forgotten that someone could be firm but gentle at the same time. It reminded her of care she hadn’t had since she was still living in Menagerie with her parents. She didn’t need to think about that now. 

Yang picked up the ice which was some ice meant for beverages in bags wrapped in what looked like cloth napkins, or pieces of retired tablecloth? 

She went to lift Blake’s shirt to apply it to her very much sore, and throbbing like a brand ribs. Blake flinched. She did not want Yang to see the rest of the damage, of years of her life on the road, his anger. She narrowly avoided the pitying glance she expected from just her current wounds. She would do her best to avoid it. Yang lifted her hands, her eyes gentle yet still and sound. 

“I erm- I already saw, I wanted to make sure there was nothing else that needed stitches.”

Blake sighed, “please don’t ask”.

Blake was desperately hoping that would be the end of it, she exhaled and closed her eyes at Yang’s, “Okay”.  
“I hope the other guy was worse off.”

He isn’t, he never is. 

Yang must have seen her face and read her according to her response.“Well shit, have I mentioned I am a bounty hunter because I am.” 

Blake grimaced, “That’s okay Yang.” 

“Alright then, Blake why don’t you get some rest I’ll just be on the floor here..”

Blake hated the idea of someone hurting for her, “you don’t have to that-

“I’ve slept on much worse. It’s okay get some rest.” 

Blake wanted to fight her harder on that but her eyelids were heavy. She needed to stop passing out while in the middle of conversations with strangers. But Yang somehow just felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I stop ending chapters with Blake unconscious, we may never know. comments and kudos appreciated. I am still working out the feel of this fic ideally chapters will be longer!

**Author's Note:**

> I really want this to be a multi-chapter situation. I would love to know your thoughts.


End file.
